Hush
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: Hermione has a deep, dark, secret. Who will she tell? Who will help her?


Hush  
  
Chapter 1: Dear God  
  
a/n: Hello everyone. Today and tomorrow I plan to update ALL my updateable stories, except for The Potters because...well, it's a surprise, but anyway, I was re-reading CoS for the...6th time and I came up with his idea!!! I hope you like it!!! Sorry for all the delays!! Blame it on school!!! Oh, and I really hurt my back and I haven't really been able to think clearly, but thanks to Tylenol and Motron I'm OK and as long as Ff.net WORKS correctly you should see fast update in the coming week!! THANKS!!  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing!!! I don't even own my mind!!! EEK! J.K. Rowling and The WB owns it and I'm not making any money...blah...blah...blah...and no need to worry I'm not selling it to anyone either, mmk? Here we go.......................  
  
  
Hermione Granger was a witch. She was in her last year at Hogwarts and she had a secret. She was pregnant. She was so ashamed and she cried herself to sleep countless nights.   
  
The worst part was that she had no idea who the father was. She had been with three boys. Harry, Draco, and Ron. She had a hoping it was Ron. But it could be any of them.   
  
She didn't know why she had done this. Thrown her life away at the After N.E.W.T. party. In their sixth year Draco had become a double-agent for Hogwarts and had brought the downfall of Voldemort with help from Harry, Ron and she.  
  
She knew what she had to do. She had to get away. Everyday she had cast a spell on her belly and made it shrink without hurting the baby.  
  
Her plan was to get out of Hogwarts a few days before the birth. She and the baby would find a nice home and live as muggles. And maybe, just maybe, she would tell the father he had a baby. It wouldn't be hard to tell. Each boy had such different characteristics. If the baby had icy blue eyes, or blonde hair, it was most defiantly Draco's/ If the baby had brown eyes or red hair it was most defiantly Ron's. And if the baby had black hair or green eyes it was Harry's. The only problem with that was that she couldn't live as a muggle forever. No matter who the babies father was it would most defiantly be a wizard or witch. Draco's family went out as wizards forever. Ron's family was also all magical...except for that one cousin. And even though Harry's aunt and Uncle and Grandparents on his mother's side were muggles, considering how powerful his parent were and how powerful HE was, it was a sure thing that it would be magical. Of course there was her, who was the first witch in the Granger/Smith family. (Smith being her mother's maiden name). But she was still a witch.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*Escape*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was Hermione's due date when she high-tailed it from Hogwarts. She'd stolen Harry's invisibly cloak. She thought he would be OK with it, especially if it was his child she was hiding. She sighed as she took her last look at the home she had loved so dearly for 7 years. She turned and fled through the Forbidden Forest, failing to see the red-haired figure running after her.  
  
As she ran she started feeling very tired. She looked down and screamed, her water had just broke.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny Weasley had been in the common room, reading when Hermione had slipped under the cloak. She also saw Hermione's bulging belly. Once Hermione left she followed. She ran into the forest right after her and saw as Hermione screamed. Then Hermione fainted and Ginny ran to catch her.   
She held her for a but as the older girl panted and watched as she opened her eyes.   
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I...I...EEEE...I was so afraid. I'm Hermione, the top of Hogwarts, and I get myself pregnant AND I.......hoohooohoo....don't know who the father is."  
  
"Who are the two boys you THINK are the father." Ginny said gasping right along with Hermione, because Hermione was squeezing her hand.  
  
"Thr....three boys...hooohooohooo, Ron, Harry or Draco.." Hermione screamed after saying Draco.  
  
Ginny gasped and asked Hermione more.  
  
She poured her whole secret out to Ginny and explained the charm she had used to make her look not pregnant and how the baby was conceived. Suddenly Hermione let out another scream.  
  
Ginny was in her 6th year, and as an elective she and taken magical health. Although she knew little about child birth, she knew which plants helped with pain. She quickly gathered them and waved them over Hermione's nose. Hermione was still shaking and crying but she wasn't screaming anymore.  
  
She moved to a rose bush and took her wand out. She whispered: "Decido" and the rose petals fell to the forest floor. She magicked them under Hermione, constructing a make-shift bed and got on her knees just as the baby popped out of and on to the rose petals. Ginny quickly took the baby in her arms and wrapped it in her cloak. She lay the baby down next to Hermione and ran to the pond and gathered water.   
  
She brought the water back and tore a part of her sleeve off. She dipped it in the water and rubbed it over Hermione's forehead. She cleaned the baby up and once again wrapped it in her cloak.   
  
"Lumos!" She shouted and looked at the bottom half of the child.   
  
"Hermione! you have a boy!!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Hermione looked at the baby but couldn't se his face.  
  
"Shine the light on his face, Gin." she said weakly. Ginny did this and both girls gasped.  
  
"Dear God." Ginny whispered. Hermione was speechless. They stared at the baby in confusion.  
  
The baby had red hair. But his eyes were different. One was icy blue and the other was emerald Green. He was a mix of all three boys...  
  
A/n: you like? Should I continue? Please R/r.....should the father one person or two or all three????? Tell me!!!! 


End file.
